Sexual Intervention
by coockie8
Summary: Rick goes to see Merle in his cell and things heat up. Rated M. Daddy Kink. Mentions of childhood rape and abuse. Hate sex.


Merle was lying in his cell; staring up at the bunk above him, when Rick walked in. Merle cocked an eyebrow at him

"Need somethin', Officer Friendly?"

He drawled while sitting up. Rick shrugged

"Depends on if you're interested or not,"

He muttered. Merle frowned

"I ain't stupid; but yer gonna have to be a little less vague fer me to catch on,"

He pushed. Rick sat down on the edge of the bed; Merle made a face that implied he wasn't exactly comfortable having his personal bubble invaded without permission. Rick let his eyes travel over Merle's body; he was larger than Daryl, and his natural build without the muscle wasn't as lean and slender. Merle was much broader; almost stalky. It wasn't unattractive, no, Rick actually really liked it; it was just different. He let his eyes travel down to where the metal arm would usually be, only to find it missing. Rick frowned

"I don't wear it all the time,"

Merle explained. Rick looked back up at his eyes; like Daryl's, they were blue. Merles were darker and didn't sparkle like Daryl's do; signifying just how unhappy the older man was. Rick let his eyes drop down to Merle's crotch; he already knew about the impressive package he was hiding in there.

"You gonna make a move, or are ya just gonna stare at me all day?"

Merle's voice cut through the heavy silence. Rick looked back up at him

"Again; that all depends on whether or not you're interested,"

He repeated. Merle shrugged

"My interest depends on yer intentions,"

He drawled. Rick's eyes narrowed; god he just wanted to fuck that attitude out of the older Dixon. Merle smirked at him expression

"Oh, Officer Friendly has naughty side; and I thought it was just my brother and his pheromones,"

He teased. Rick snarled and pounced; pinning Merle to the bed. Said man grunted slightly before smirking up at Rick.

"You gonna do somethin', Daddy?"

He snickered. Rick snarled before aggressively pushing his lips to Merle's. He shoved his hand down Merle's pants to find his cock already half hard. Rick broke the heated kiss and stroked Merle's shaft

"Who'd have known you like being man handled,"

He purred. Merle shrugged

"Just 'cause I'm lettin' you top doesn't mean I'm a bitch; means I like to let loose 'n have someone else do all the work once in a while,"

He explained. Rick snickered

"Of course that's it,"

He teased. Merle scoffed before flinching when Rick squeezed the head

"I could easily flip the tables here,"

Merle hissed. Rick chuckled

"Not without your metal arm,"

He purred; nibbling Merle's neck and rubbing his own growing erection against Merle's thigh. Merle gritted his teeth and grabbed Rick's arm; turning his head to give Rick more access to his neck. Rick pulled Merle's shirt off; forcing the older male to lift his arms. Rick grabbed Merle's right arm as he threw the shirt away and stared at the angry scarring the covered the stump of his wrist.

"Does it ever hurt?"

He asked. Merle shrugged

"Aches when the weather's shitty,"

He muttered. Rick gently nibbled on the scar before soothing the small bites with gentle licks. Merle let out a shuddering breath and he tried to tug his arm away

"That feels….. Weird,"

He nearly whimpered. Rick smirked and moved up to kiss his chest before kissing him again. Merle reached up and tangled his fingers in Rick's hair

"So, is it universal or just somethin' between you and my brother?"

He asked after breaking the kiss. Rick gave him a funny look, Merle rolled his eyes

"Do you or do you not want me to call you Daddy?"

He emphasized. A jolt of pleasure shot through

"Oh yeah; call me Daddy,"

He groaned. Merle smirked and snickered

"Yer more of a pervert than I am, Daddy,"

He teased. Rick growled and bit one of Merle's nipples, said man hissed

"You should be more polite to your Daddy,"

Rick scolded. Merle snickered and rubbed his erection against Rick's thigh

"Never was before, an' I ain't about to start now,"

He purred. Rick scoffed

"Maybe that's why he used to beat your ass,"

He growled; wincing slightly when he realized he probably shouldn't have said that. Merle, however, was indifferent to the snide comment and just smirked

"Nah; pa used to beat me 'cause he was a drunk asshole,"

He corrected. Rick ran his tongue along a scar on Merle's chest that looked like someone had taken a belt to that spot way too many times. Merle hissed and narrowed his eyes down at Rick. Said man ignored the offended gaze and continued kissing and licking Merle's other abuse scars. Merle panted and closed his eyes; cheeks heating up and darkening in color. No one had been this gentle and… Loving with him before; it was weird.

"Y-you don't have to kiss 'em better ya know; they long since healed,"

He reminded. Rick pulled back before leaning forward again to kiss a small, barely noticeable scar under Merle's eye

"Physically maybe, but the emotional scars run much, much deeper; I can tell,"

He whispered next to Merle's ear. Merle didn't respond as Rick peppered kisses down his neck. Rick knew he'd struck a nerve, and was wondering how far he could push before Merle cracked; either aggressively or emotionally.

"Did you love him?"

Rick asked. Merle looked at him

"I really don't wanna talk about my abusive father right now,"

He drawled. Rick nodded

"Right, of course,"

He sighed before nibbling on Merle's neck. Merle tensed when Rick gently ran his fingers over a bite scar on Merle's shoulder

"That from Daryl?"

He asked. Merle chuckled nervously

"I wish,"

He mumbled. Rick pulled away to look into Merle's eyes, he sighed when he figured it out

"I'm sorry,"

He sighed. Merle shrugged

"Like I said; drunk asshole,"

He repeated before pulling Rick down into a heated kiss

"Now do you wanna try an' give me an emotional intervention or are we gonna fuck?"

He panted after breaking the kiss. Rick chuckled

"I guess the emotional intervention can come later,"

He agreed while pulling Merle's pants off. The older Dixon let his head fall back as Rick pushed his lips to the head of Merle's manhood. Rick looked up at him and smirked

"Liked that?"

He teased before taking the whole of Merle's shaft into his mouth. Merle let out a breathy moan as he gently tugged on Rick's hair

"Fuck that's good,"

He groaned. Rick snickered around Merle's shaft; running his hands up Merle's thighs before pushing his index finger against Merle's entrance. The older male jerked slightly and glared down at Rick

"Don't gimme that bullshit,"

He growled. Rick chuckled and pulled away

"You sure; I can tell it's been a while for you,"

He pointed out. Merle scoffed

"I ain't a bitch; I can take it,"

He snarled. Rick chuckled; so Merle didn't like being treated gently, interesting. Rick straightened and stripped himself

"Can you at least get me wet?"

Like Rick had thought, it had been a while since Merle had bottomed, so at the very least Rick wanted to be at least a bit lubed. Merle scoffed and got on his knees

"Yeah, I guess,"

He muttered before taking Rick into his mouth. Rick groaned and put his hand on Merle's head

"Fuck,"

He cursed. Merle snickered around Rick's shaft and sucked harshly. Rick dug his nails into Merle's scalp

"Okay; I think I'm good,"

He panted. Merle pulled off and looked at Rick

"So how do ya wanna do this?"

He asked. Rick pulled Merle into a kiss

"Ride me,"

He purred. Merle rolled his eyes and pushed Rick back so he was sitting

"Ya really that lazy?"

Merle teased while sitting in Rick's lap. Rick let out a shaky breath

"From behind,"

He purred. Merle shrugged and turned; looking over his shoulder at Rick as he impaled himself on Rick's length. He flinched and gritted his teeth; Rick grabbed Merle's hips

"Holy shit; how long has it been?"

He gasped. Merle leaned back against Rick's chest before resting his head on Rick's shoulder. He panted heavily from the pain, even as Rick stroked his hips

"I warned you,"

He panted. Merle scoffed

"I'm fine,"

He growled. Rick rolled his eyes and started to hump up into Merle; said man cursed and dug his nails into the arm that Rick had draped around his waist. Merle let out a small noise that could pass as a whimper; Rick stopped moving and gently nibbled on an old burn scar from a cigar on Merle's shoulder blade

"You okay?"

He worried. Merle scoffed

"Don't fuckin' worry 'bout me; I ain't a chick!"

He snapped. Rick smirked

"Whatever you say,"

He drawled before he began to really move: thrusting in and out of Merle. The older man wrapped his left arm around Rick's neck and moaned; letting his legs fall further apart. Rick wrapped his hand around Merle's shaft and pumped in time with his rapidly quickening thrusts

"Like that, baby?"

He purred. Merle gasped and let his head fall back so his mouth was next to Rick's ear

"Yes, Daddy,"

He purred. Rick shivered and growled before pushing Merle forward onto his hands and knees; pounding into him with great force. Merle leaned forward onto his elbows and glared back at Rick

"F-fuck you,"

He growled before moaning. Rick leaned over and licked up the long scar on Merle's spine. The older male gasped and jerked his hips back to meet Rick's brutal thrusts. Rick chuckled and reached under to continue stroking Merle's shaft, Merle bit his wrist to keep from moaning. Rick changed his angle to slam into Merle's prostate. The elder jerked and let a moan slip

"Oh fuck,"

He whimpered. Rick snickered evilly and continued to brutally assault that spot. Merle had his teeth sunk into the flesh on his arm; drawing blood. Rick nipped at a deep scar on Merle's ribs; causing the other male to let out a sound that could pass as a mewl.

"R-Rick,"

Merle yelped. Rick grinned

"You close, baby?"

He purred. Merle nodded before biting his arm again as he came, Rick groaned and buried himself inside Merle before cuming. He panted as he pulled out. Merle flopped down and glared up at Rick

"Fuck you,"

He hissed. Rick chuckled and lied down next to Merle

"Calm down,"

He teased while gently touching a small scar on Merle's collar bone. Merle grumbled inaudibly while jerking away from the touch. Rick smirked at Merle's sudden change in attitude; sex is done, now fuck off. Rick rolled onto his back

"I still want you to talk about,"

He reminded while touching a discolored patch of skin on Merle's side; it looked like a bruise that never faded. Merle scoffed and turned over; turning his back to Rick

"Screw off,"

He growled. Rick gently pressed his lips to another burn scar on Merle's back; a straight edge, almost like he was backed against a hot stove. Merle jerked and narrowed his eyes at Rick over his shoulder, but ultimately didn't do anything.

"There ain't nothin' to talk about; he was an asshole, beat me and my brother, that's it,"

He mumbled. Rick pulled away

"Are you not talkin to hide what he did to you, or are ya coverin' for Daryl?"

He asked softly. Merle tensed

"Daryl doesn't like to talk about it,"

He admitted. Rick kissed the back of Merle's neck

"Talk to me,"

He whispered

"I wanna know what he did to you, not Daryl,"

He assured. Merle sighed and sat up

"If I talk, will you go away?"

He bargained. Rick chuckled and propped himself on his elbow

"Sure,"

He agreed. Merle sighed

"Fine, I'll answer yer questions,"

He gave in. Rick smiled

"When did it start?"

He started. Merle shrugged

"When I was….. 8?"

He answered; like he couldn't remember. Rick nodded

"Did he ever touch you?"

He asked. Merle snorted a chuckle

"You don't build up do ya; just jump right to the hard shit?"

He chuckled. Rick shrugged

"That ain't an answer,"

He pushed. Merle bit his bottom lip

"Yeah; he raped me when I was 11,"

He snarled; obviously a touchy subject. Rick frowned

"Did you…. Let him?"

He settled with when he couldn't think up better wording. Merle snarled again

"…. Yeah,"

He forced out. Rick bit his lip

"Why?"

He knew he was pushing his limits now. Merle growled; sounding much like some kind of vicious animal.

"He said if I didn't do it, he'd do it to Daryl,"

He growled. Rick pushed up and got dressed

"Does Daryl know?"

It was his last question. Merle shook his head

"Never told 'im an' I'd appreciate if you didn't either,"

He answered honestly. Rick nodded

"I won't, but you should,"

He assured before leaving the cell. Merle scoffed

"Ya don't get it Officer Friendly, tellin' him wouldn't do shit, since pa fucked him anyway,"


End file.
